Haunted Hotels and Crazy Teenagers
by TruthsLies
Summary: Just your normal Haunted Hotel case with a few flying chairs and Mai gets into all kinds of trouble yet again, you know the usual. Can SPR solve this mystery before its too late?- Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

WOW Hey there thanks for choosing to read this bit at the top along with my story this is my first... GHOST HUNT story bet you where thinking of my first ever story but nooo..... can you tell I like dots?? Yeah Im random might be able too tell from some of my characters...

**Important- **Right as this is my first Ghost Hunt story Im not sure whether I've got them in character I have tried my best though. Also this was going to be a one shot but as I am going to say I just went with the flow of words running through my mind... now I sound insane oh well I am. Also knowing me there will be a bit of romance and humor as i am also a drama queen but not sure who it will be yet although I do have a pairing in mind but it might not turn out that way.

_**Full Sum.** Kinda**...-**_SPR have another case to solve this one is in a haunted hotel, spooky eh? At first the case was turned down due to Naru being well Naru, but when new evidenceturns up he changes his mind and takes it. The englishschool kids are at the hotel (they are on a school trip) are the ones who told their teacher to get someone to investigate due them being kept up all night by the ghosts in their rooms. Naru and Mai get into a fight and they are not talking and in giant moods that everyone else has to deal with. Not sure what else happens as I just going with it its like playing a game of laser tag and attacking without a plan FUN.

Disclaimer- I dont own Ghost Hunt like nothing if i did there would be a 2nd seasons !!

* * *

It was just another day. It always was just the same, until the bell behind the door rings. A person will step into our office and ask for Naru's help. We will go through the normal boring routine of asking questions about the type of case and Naru will decide whether it is interesting enough for his time and effort. If it is he will take it and if not, he will snap the folder he is holding shut. Whilst sighing slightly he will say that he will not take it in his usual emotionless voice and tell them to practically get lost. Yes the same boring old day at Shibuya Psychic Research.

Mai walked cheerfully into the office and put the kettle on knowing that her narcissistic boss was going to shout,

'Mai, tea now'

'Yes Naru' she called cheerfully back.

'Hello is this the place I can talk to people about a haunting?' a woman called

Mai ran to the door way to find a small woman peering round the door.

'Yes it is I'll just go call the boss out, if you would like to take a seat' Mai showed her to the seats and knocked on her boss's door

'Mai is that my tea?' Naru said from the other side

'No there's someone out here with a case' Mai growled to the door

'Why didn't you say so' Naru emerged from the door instantly 'hello miss?'

'Jones' she smiled and nodded

'Are you English?' Naru asked nudging Mai a little on his way past her

'Yes is that a problem?' she raised an eyebrow at the young assistant beside the equally young manager with her mouth wide open

'No it isn't please carry on'

'At the moment I am on holiday with some students of mine and they believe that the hotel we are staying at is hunted. I asked them why they believe that and they said because people come into their rooms and the people or ghosts as they put it talk to them. Now I didn't believe it until the very night they told me I was visited by them myself they told me that they died and wanted news about what's happening to their orphanage and why I was there because I am an adult. I told them that it wasn't an orphanage anymore and they got angry and disappeared, when I woke up in the morning my things where sitting on the doorstep along with my co-worker who was with us'

Naru sighed and snapped his folder shut and looked at Miss Jones 'I would find a new hotel'

'Is that it?' she looked sternly at him 'that is all you do for me. Find a new hotel, what about those poorer children and not just the ones Im looking after, the ones who are confused and don't know what happened to them'

'There will be no need for us to be there' he said finally

'Real nice Naru' Mai rolled her eyes 'here's your tea Mr. Sensitive'

'Hello I think this is the right place, I want to talk to someone about a haunted hotel' she stopped when she saw Miss Jones standing there 'oh hey Miss'

'NO WAY' Mai's jaw dropped again

'There was no need for you to come here Nicky'

'Yeah I know but,' the girl trailed off and looked at her feet

'What'

'One of our group have gone missing but before they did they said something about a black forest in the middle of her room'

'Take a seat and tell me more about what happened' Naru looked blankly at her

'Okay, right she went pale and went into her room, we heard a scream and we ran to her and she was sitting in front of her door her clothes where ripped and she was ranting about a black forest when I went to help her up her skin was freezing like she had been in the cold for hours'

Naru put his hand to mouth in thought and after a moment of silence he said 'Give me the address of this hotel I'll check it out'

'Thank you sir' the girl smiled and gave him the address and phone number

Mai smiled and began ringing their friends about their new case.

'So this is the hotel' Ayako said standing outside it with a hand on her hip 'seems a little low rent if you ask me'

'No one was' Masako said with a slight smiled on her lips

'Why you little' Ayako turn round and curled her hand into a fist and bit her lip

'Now, now girls'

'Hey guys how are you all' Mai called getting out of the car

'Hey Mai how are you' Takigawa

'Im fine Monk' she smiled and they followed Naru and Lin into the hotel.

'So this is your little ghost hunting gang' Miss Jones smirked from the stairway

'Yes they are and have you found the missing child yet?' Naru said

'Of course you're worried about my students' right?' she said

'Aren't you'

'Ever since I got back I've been searching this place top to bottom and you should know I have found the jacket she was wearing it was confirm by the students who saw her last'

'She has a lot to say for herself' Monk whispered to Mai who giggled

'Who are you?' a person in a suit walked over to the ghost hunters standing in the door way

'We are investigating the disappearance of student' Naru said 'I am Kazuya Shibuya'

'So you are the narcissist Miss Jones spoke of' the other members of SPR except Lin giggled quietly in the back ground 'can you solve this mystery?'

'I believe so' Naru said not taking his eyes off the teacher

'Then you can have whatever you need' he smiled and walked off

'Hey you didn't tell us your name' Monk called

'That's on a need to know bases, prove to me you can solve this maybe I'll tell you' he smiled and walked back into his office

It didn't take them long to find a couple of empty rooms and set up home base after all Miss Jones had all her students help to carry the equipment in. The sat down and talked about the information they got already over a nice cup of Mai's tea.

'I don't feel to good Im going to bed' Mai got up shakily and started to walk to the door when she felt heavily and fainted.

'Why does this always happen to me' Mai grumbled as she staggered to her feet. She turned slowly taking in her surroundings; there wasn't much out there proving she was having one of those dreams.

'Mai' Naru greeted her smiling her dream smile

'Naru I suppose we have to find out what's going on in this hotel right?' she looked up at his smiling face who nodded in agreement

'Help me' Mai jumped around to where she thought the plea for help came from but there was nothing there 'help me' she turned to her left this time, still nothing. 'Help me before it happens again'

'I can't until you tell me where you are' Mai shouted to the voice

'Help me'.

Mai felt sick again and tumbled to the floor, 'Naru where are you,'

'Sleep Mai you'll be back soon enough' Naru kneeled down beside her and hugged her tightly till she closed her eyes.

'MAI' Monk shook her violently

'Im awake and that's not helping me feel better' Mai smiled at him

'Sometimes you scare us far too much' Ayako shook her head

'Sorry' Mai took a hand being held out by Takigawa

'We're used to it by now Mai' he winked at her

'What did you see?'

'You know you're a workaholic right?' Mai said looking at Naru's business like expression 'alright nothing, I just heard someone cry out to help them that's all'

'Right so we need to know who it was that cried out Mai' Takigawa said

'That was so obvious Mai should have said it' everyone in the room gasped at Naru's response 'what?'

'That was going too far Naru' Lin warned

'So just because I didn't get the right information for precious Naru means that Im not worthy of you right?' Mai yelled

'Mai,' Naru sighed and turned back to computer

'Takigawa fancy taking a walk' John asked looking at Mai's "Im going to kill you" look

'Yes I think I need one so does Mai' he linked his arm under Mai's and half dragged her out.

It was silent until they got outside and Takigawa released Mai.

'He was going too far then I think he even knew that' he explained

'I don't care if he knew that was so mean' she half shouted catching the attention of the people in the street

'Mai calm down please' John said

'Fine but I am not going to speak to him until he apologizes because that was so, I don't even think there's a word for it yet' Mai paced

'Mai' the monk laughed and patted her on the head 'you are one of a kind you know that'

'Aww thanks Monk' she smiled and gave him a hug

'Back to work then' John smiled too and they walked back into home base

'Just don't expect me to talk to him' Mai grumbled, Monk and John chuckled.

'Mai a word please' Miss Jones called from the stairs

'Sure, I'll catch up later' Mai waved to them

'Mai do you like your boss?' she asked

'Not at all now but he has his good moments' she shrugged 'why?'

'Just wondering if he had a nice side and before I go, would you be a dear and tell him if he wants to interview my students now he can just send for them' she turned and walked off leaving Mai standing there until she snapped out of her trance.

'Miss Jones said you can start interviewing people know' Mai mumbled to Lin

'Ayako can you go get rooms 1 to 3 please?' Lin asked her letting Mai slump into the chair next to John 'Mai could you please get some more chairs Takigawa could you please help her'

'Sure come on Mai let's see how many you can carry without falling over' he jumped up and pulled her out sensing the tension in the air

'Miss Hara can you check the building for spirits please' Lin said taking charge as the proper boss is sulking in his chair in the corner

'I will but I don't sense any right now' she said bluntly

'Just go around the hotel they might be in another part of the building' he said sternly

'Fine but the outcome will be the same' she said drifting out of the room

'John go with her please' the young priest nodded and walked out

'Will you please snap out of the sulk you are in' Lin shook Naru slightly 'we have a case to solve be mature and apologize to her then we can have the cheerful Mai back and not the moody one'

'Humph'

'Fine, be immature but you better snap out of it soon' Lin mumbled waiting for Ayako's return.

'We've seen the ghosts' one of the 6 students said

'Yes but where' Naru said impatiently

'In our rooms of course, they said it was their rooms and they want our beds' another said

'Also if we didn't move we will pay the price' the first one said

'This isn't helpful, did they say any names' Lin asked sensing Naru's increasing foul mood

'Nope just that we were in their beds and that we should move'

'What's your name?' Naru asked his long fingers taping on the desk

'Jordan' he said smirking a little smugly

'Do you take pride in being annoying' Naru looked him straight in the eye

'Yes he does and sorry to interrupt but your friends are screaming for help while getting attacked by some chairs, I thought you should know' the interrupter smiled like there wasn't a care in the world and moved aside when Naru and Lin ran out with the others following

'Takigawa, Mai you guys okay' Naru shouted

'OH JUST FINE AND DANDY NARU' Mai yelled back 'IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT CHAIRS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME THIS WOULD BE A REAL LAUGH'

'Monk if we hold them off can you stop this?' Lin called

'Yeah sure' Lin and Naru ran to stop the chairs from hitting him while he started chanting

'Mai are you okay' Naru said into the mound of chairs

'Now you're talking to me like you didn't insult me' she pushed some chairs off her and stood up

'Mai Im,'

'You're what Kazuya' he flinched at the sound of his name

'Mai' he couldn't finish there was something stopping him inside

'I knew it, Im sorry but this is going to be my last case Kazuya Shibuya, Im sorry guys but it is' Mai sighed and walked out leaving them stunned into silence

'Dude can I just say this' the teenager named Jordan said standing in the door way grinning broadly

'What' Naru felt this whole situation getting worse,

'You just got owned' he laughed Naru suddenly looked murderous at him 'I'll take my cue to get the hell out of here or I'll end up like the ghosts'

'How so' Lin raised an eyebrow

'Err well I saw bruises on their arms and legs, well they looked like bruises Im not too sure' he mumbled and carried on retreating out the door

'Now that was helpful right Naru' Takigawa said brightly trying to knock him out of his state of shock

'Leave him be for a while you can come and help me' Lin said ushering the teens out the door

'Okay' he left Naru sitting there in self pity.

'Why couldn't I have just said sorry' Naru punched the floor 'its one word for god's sake, just one god damn word' he repeatedly punched the floor till he heard a crack 'now I've gone and broke a knuckle I think'

'Hey you're the big boss guy right?' the girl said with a soft smile sitting on her lips

'Yes I am' he looked back down at his throbbing hand in disgust

'So why aren't you with them?'

'Because I did something stupid' he chuckled darkly

'Then undo it' she said like it was the easiest thing to do

'What if the damage was already been done' he asked

'There's always hope, hmm who said that again?'

'Not sure' Naru looked up and the girl had disappeared 'was I just talking to a ghost or was that just all in my head'

'Probably a ghost' Masako said from the doorway 'I sensed something coming from this direction'

'Right but that ghost had a bit of wisdom I would like to put into use' he got up and partially dusted himself off and walked for home base with Masako in pursuit.

'Back so soon Mai?' Naru asked helping her up from the cold floor

'Am I dreaming again?' she asked bitterly

'Of course you are Mai now come with me so I can show you something'

They walked round a brightly coloured hallway that had children running up and down, laughing and playing. Mai had a warm happy feeling until the sun went down and she began to feeling a cold chilling feeling on her arms.

'Mai, it is Mai right' she felt someone tap her on the arm 'your friend shouted that name when the chairs where on you, hey can you hear me'

'Yeah but I was having an important dream' she said groggily sitting up 'where am I again?'

'In the hotel hallway, are you sure your okay'

'Yes, what's your name?' she asked brightly

'Helena May but just call me Helena as May is my second name' Helena said smiling back

'You said this place was an orphanage right?' Mai said looking around 'it's changed a bit the wallpaper is duller'

'How would you know that, we asked the hotel owner the orphanage was here around before the war'

'Really hmm' Mai looked around placing things where they would have been in the time of her dream

'HELP ME'

'Who was that, I keep hearing people shout for help. Hey where are you going?' Mai got up and chased after her

'That was my friend. I've got to help her'

'Mai stay back it's on fire'.

* * *

Hi just me again wow that was long.... that is going to be the longest my chapters are ever going to be as i dont politically like reading L-O-N-G chapters I lose interest but I hope you didn't. If you liked/didn't/want to give comments do please as I will make it better, use said comments and jump around the room shouting I GOT A REVIEW, I GOT A REVIEW driving my neighbours insane as their bedroom is right next to mine :P.

So dont be shy and review/ fav/ alret and if you do have a cookie and maybe... a sneaky piccy of Naru in the shower... and if you are wondering how i came across that ask Masako ;D she stalks him at night...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its taken so long, been at school and been dead for a while as well BLOODY EXAMS I HATE THEM SO MUCH. sorry if it fails written at like 11pm from like mon-thrus and then i finished the ending at 5am 0o wthis with my sleeping patterns im so weird but still

Warning- contains kinda gross description but tbh it aint that bad but it is D: WTF is wrong with your MIND  
Dont own Ghost hunt OR THERE WILL BE A SECOND SERIES !!!!

* * *

Thankfully no one was hurt in the fire. Monk and John managed to put it out before the smoke could drift along the corridor. Mai told them what she saw in her dream and they passed it along to Naru, who was angry about her not telling him herself.

'Right all of you go search again and question students and other people as well in case it's just the students' Lin said watching over the young boss

'You got it Lin' Takigawa saluted and rushed out the room with John and Ayakobehind him

'You too Masako' Lin said curtly

'I could make some tea while Mai isn't here' she said quietly

'I don't think that will be necessary' Naru growled from his corner

'Okay I'll go help out Ayako then' she bowed and walked out

'Naru that was harsh' Lin said and walked out 'Im going to get some information from the owner stay here'

Naru just stayed in the same place in his corner and stared at the clouds.

'Naru you should forget about Mai' a voice called slowly getting louder as the person moved closer until their hand was on his shoulder

'Get off me' Naru spat

'But you need to forget about her Naru it's not your fault she can't control her emotions' Masako moved even closer

'Get off me now' he repeated more forcefully

'But we could be great together' she smiled at him

'I don't think so Masako' he pushed her away

'But you haven't even looked at anyone else and yet you always agree to go out with me not her' Masakoedged closer to him

'Masako just leave him alone' Lin said putting a firm hand on her shoulder

'Fine will go back to Ayako and help her' she walked out

'Naru well done for holding in your anger but you know she is right' he put his hand on Naru's shoulder looking concerned

'I do not like her like that' Naru turned sharply to look Lin in the eye but Naru couldn't see that he had his eye brow raised due to Lin's hair covering that particular eye.

'Mai what are you doing here' Helena asked

'Asking questions' she shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed

'What, your with them idiot's' a girl asked pointing in the direction of the base

'Yep but not for much longer, this is my last case' the girl seemed a bit happier knowing this information 'anyway the girl who disappeared what was her name'

'Lindsay Johnson' Helena said smiling 'she disappeared after she went into the old showers mumbling something about a warm shower to calm herself'

'She was freezing, the temperature we took was like she should have hypothermia or something'

'Sorry what's your name' Mai asked

'Olivia Hope McIntyre' she sighed 'yours is Mai'

'Yeah and can I ask how you know what a hypothermic temperature is?'

She laughed and shook her head 'have you ever had a biology lesson or are you just that dumb'

'HEY' Mai's own temperature rose _"this girl would love Naru if she ever met him" _

'Sorry but I learnt it in my class, I know how to extract DNA too' Olivia smiled proudly

'Good for you' Olivia glared at her roommate, Helena rolled her eyes 'moving on, was there anything else?'

'Yeah has she ever had anything to do with supernatural stuff and has she got any enemies'

'No to both, Lindsay is a friendly person, she wouldn't hurt a fly and no one wanted to hurt her. As for the supernatural stuff she'd like watching stuff about it that's best thing you'll get from her' Helena said

'Watching what kind of stuff' Naruasked shutting the door behind him

'Are you trying to give me a heart attack' Mai glared at him

'Movies mostly but some tv shows as well' Olivia also glared at him 'look we where planning on going to get some dinner with some friends can we go now'

'I would prefer you to stay in' Naru said

'Good, as you only prefer we can go' she smirked and dragged Helena out by the arm. On her way out Helena smiled apologetically at her.

'Takigawa told me about your dream and you where right' Naru turned to look at her

'Glad you sorted that out for me, is that everything' when Naru nodded Mai curtsied and walked out.

'I want my mommy' Helena heard some whisper

'Hello anyone there' she started to tremble as she knew that everyone was out having lunch so that would mean one thing, a ghost

'I want my mommy' it sounded like a small girl 'I want my mommy' this time it grew louder and angrier 'NOW' the voice screamed Helena dropped to the floor and covered her eyes

'Help me' she choked out the voice continued to scream the same 4 words 'Mai, please help' she tears started to roll down her checks.

The voice suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes a dark enclosed forest stood around her. The tall trees where dead and the dark bleak sky made the white trees stand out against it.

'Not me too' she cried even more

'You have entered my realm now' Helena screamed and she was suddenly back into reality.

'Are you okay'

'Who are you' she opened her eyes and found a black haired teenager

'Don't you remember from just now' he asked

'Sorry no' she tried to get up but her muscles wouldn't work and she toppled back down the teenager grabbing and helped her back down gently

'Im Kazuya Shibuya from Shibuya Physic Research' she looked at him blankly

'Oh yeah Naru wasn't it' she smiled

'Yes Naru' he mumbled as it brought back memories of his happy little assistant 'how are you feeling now'

'Better' she tried to get up again with the assistance of Naru and shakily made her way down the hall with Naru still holding her

'What did you see' he asked

'A black forest with white tree's' she shuddered at the memory

'Anything else'

'There's something but I can't remember' Helena trembled and sensed Naru's disappointment 'sorry, I think I can walk now' Naru let go and walked off.

Helena felt dizzy so she sat down on the cold hard floor. The hallway felt like it was spinning, Helena heard the same voice over and over again,

'Help me' the voice screamed, Helena covered her eyes

'Help me' a small girl appeared at the end of the corridor she wore a nightgown which was ripped at the ends her small round face showed no scars but her arms and legs where different they were covered in a mix of deep gashes and old thin cuts. Her round face had cracks in the skin around her mouth like when the soil has dried out. 'Help me or die'

'Help you' Helena screamed 'HELP ME'

'You left me to die' her voice was shrill but somehow emotionless

'I didn't' Helena pleaded

'Help me'

'I can't' Helena shouted

'THEN DIE' the girl screamed and the next thing Helena knew was everlasting darkness.

'Mai I wouldn't go in there if I were you' Takigawa held out his arm blocking her from passing

'I was probably one of the last people to see her alive' Mai said distressed

'Mai trust us you don't want to look' Ayako warned

Mai just glared and pushed past them, she followed the blood splatters on the walls right round to a red mess on the floor.

'Oh my' Mai covered her mouth as her eyes gazed upon the bloody mess. Deep gashes ran up and down her legs and arms, blood still oozed out of them but her face was perfect expect for the blood stains. Most of her bones where poking out from what looked like constant beating. Some strained tendons were also on show around her legs from the snapped bones. Even her arms where bent awkwardly, one was bent around her head the other was twisted curled around her opposite leg. Her eyes where rolled back into her head. Blood ran out and spelt the words "help me, help us".

'Mai' a young male voice sound distant in Mai's mind 'Mai are you okay' Mai still continued to stare at the body, arms wrapped around her waist 'Mai calm down, just turn away' she let strong arms pulled her away but Mai never took her eyes off the body until her head was pressed into a firm chest. 'Mai, you shouldn't have looked'

'Naru' she cried into his chest

'Mai its okay, just don't look. Are you feeling okay' he asked

'Do you really think I'll be okay after seeing that' Mai grumbled

'Go get some rest you'll feel better if you do' Naru said

'I can't after...' she shuddered

'Okay go lie down' Naru commanded

'You aint the boss of me' Mai pulled away and glared at Naru

'I am until the end of this case' he growled

'It doesn't mean you can boss me around, Im getting slightly sick of that' Mai's tears from the body have begun rolling down her checks again

'Mai' Takigawa ran towards her and pulled her into a hug 'it's okay come with me and we'll get a cup of hot chocolate' the monk gave Narua dirty look and dragged her away from him

Naru pulled his phone out and dialled 'Lin move the body and don't let anyone see it'

'You said you could stop this'

Olivia came hurtling towards Naru tears streaming down her face. Naru let himself be dragged to the floor and Olivia began repeatedly punching Naru in the face and chest. Lin ran round the corner and yanked Olivia off Naru, he pulled her away until she was out of sight. Naru got up and rubbed his arm; he looked at his hand and saw blood. Naru felt light headed, he fainted landing in a pool of Helena's blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Its nearly an end *sigh* I hope its okay got writers block otherwise this would have been up earlier its been effecting my english work D: oh well  
Thanks to all those who read it and thanks to Flamegirl5500 for reviewing :D

Dont own ghost hunt... damn...

* * *

'Naru' voice that surrounded the narcissist as he woke up the voice became less distant

'Where am I?' he asked

'In hospital, it seems that Olivia kid is quite strong but thankfully she just missed your temple, just kidding Naru. It's just mild anaemia again, for the love of god eat something' the monk grinned and got up 'and you gave Mai the scare of her life when she found you on the stretcher, she's been crying her eyes out, so been nice if you see her'. The monk left Naru to his thoughts about the young brunette.

* * *

'Im going to have a look round near where we found the body' Masako said

'I'll go with you, I don't think we should go out alone anymore' Takigawa said

'I agree' Lin called from the computer 'Ayako will go with you'

'Mai do me a favour and get some sleep' Takigawa smiled warmly at the girl with sore red eyes

'But Im not tired' she yawned

'Don't worry Mai we'll wake you up if there's any news' John said so she shut her eyes and got some well deserved sleep.

**Dreamland**

'Naru' Mai sighed 'well Im back, this case is getting dangerous and we need to solve it before anyone else gets hurt or worse' Naru's lips moved but no sound came out 'Naru' suddenly she saw nothingness 'HELP' she shouted

'Mai wake up' Lin called, she opened her eyes 'what did you see'

'Nothing, what's happening to me Lin' a single tear dripped down her check. She looked up at Lin who couldn't think of anything to help her

'Mai maybe you should you rest properly, your body might not be under so much stress' Lin replied helping Mai up

'Okay I'll go rest' Mai smiled meekly and thought _'Thanks Lin'._

* * *

'We've been here a week and nothing else has happened none of the students are talking to us, Mai can't see anything in her dreams. A girl is dead, another has disappeared. I mean how the hell are we meant to solve this' Takigawa cried 'it's being to really annoy me'

'Let's go over the facts, maybe it can give us a clue' Ayako suggested

'Mai said that the building had been an orphanage during World War 2 right, maybe the building itself' Takigawa pondered with his curled up finger to his lips

'The building I believe has nothing to do with it' Lin said 'Helena and Lindsay both heard a child crying and saw a black forest before they went missing'

'I'll be back' Mai ran out leaving Takigawa shouting behind her.

At the base,

'MAI' the monk yelled

'Where has she gone' Naru asked unsurprised as he came round the corner

'Gone running off by herself again' John said looking concerned 'do you want me to go after her'

'Masako stay here, John and Ayako check the lower levels, Takigawa and Lin check to higher level's, I'll check this level and the one above'

'Naru' Lin looked like he was going to argue but when he saw the pain in his eyes he stopped.

With Mai,

'Where is Olivia,' Mai muttered to herself, she ran along the same corridor where Helena died 'there she is, HEY OLIVIA'

'Leave me alone' she turned and started to walk away from her

'No, this could help me solve this case' Mai grabbed her arm pleadingly 'what room was Lindsay in'

'That one' Olivia pointed to the end one

'Who else from your school is on this level?' Mai looked at Olivia sternly

'All of our school' Olivia thought for a moment

'All of them?'

'Some are on the upper level' Olivia shrugged 'I was just about to go get dinner with them, but Miss Jones wanted a word first'

'She wouldn't' Mai shook her head 'she seemed so nice'

'Aren't you the smart one' Olivia's mouth dropped and Mai span round to find Miss Jones smirking

'How long as Jordan been dead' Mai asked

'A few days' now' she shrugged

'And what about the other students how many of them are left'

'Under 10' she smiled 'how long have you known?'

'It's just clicked now' Mai smiled back but she pushed Olivia back as she retreated

'There's no point doing that you know' Miss Jones laughed

'When I tell you to run' Mai felt Olivia tremble 'RUN' they turned and ran but Miss Jones' reactions where better, the doors all snapped shut and the rooms all locked.

At base again,

'Has anyone found her?' Naru demanded

'No' Takigawa punched the wall 'where the hell can she be'

'Hang on' Lin said 'Masako come with me, I think Mai solved the case'

Lin took them to the door leading to the 4th floor where Masako started to shake.

'It's like it's there but it isn't' Masako said

'There's nothing there' Ayako said

'There is and Im betting Mai's in there' Lin said

'But it's a blank wall Lin' Takigawa said 'its solid concrete'

'Is it really' Lin smirked 'John perform a quick exorcism'

'Lin, are you sure'

'Very' Lin said in a matter of fact tone. They all watched John perform his exorcism and they still didn't see a door. Lin smirked and opened it. 'See'

'Well I be damned' Takigawa laughed when he saw the door swing on the other side

'Mai' Naru yelled and ran for her body that lay limp on the floor.

**Mai's dreamland**

'Mai are you okay' Naru asked his usual smiled wasn't there but another emotion that the real Naru never shows was present and that emotion was a mix between concern

'Im fine Naru' Mai sighed 'I've kinda missed you being in my dreams'

'Same here and I think we're at the point where I should tell you that Im a ghost called Gene'

'WHAT!' Mai yelled 'b-b-but you look exactly like Naru'

'That's because Im his twin brother' Gene smirked

'Wow really' Mai smiled 'I can see it now you're smirking at me' she pouted

'Yeah, Im your spirit guide to be honest' Gene scratched his head

'Is there a way to beat Miss Jones Gene?' Mai asked

'Not sure even now she's trying to block me from talking to you, she's quite powerful' Gene sighed 'and Im trying to push her back, your best bet is to take out her accomplice first, the hotel owner'

'Seriously' she said in surprise

'Yes the real owner was killed for her arrival' he sighed again and closed his eyes 'we don't have much time left, Mai the children she took,' he stopped again and placed his thin fingers to his temple 'check her family history, also Mai do me a favour and call my brother a idiot scientist for me' Mai stared at Gene as the faded away.

**Reality**

'Mai are you okay' Naru breathed right on her face

'I will be when you stop leaning on my chest' she coughed out, Naru gingerly moved away 'you really are a idiot scientist'

'What did you just say' Naru stared at her in disbelief while Lin chuckled quietly

'Never mind that, is Olivia okay?' Mai looked around

'She's fine, when she explained what happened we got her and the rest out of the hotel' Takigawa explained

'What about the manager' Mai asked

'He went with them' John said

'WHAT' Mai jumped up

'What's wrong Mai' Ayako asked

'THE REAL HOTEL OWNER IS DEAD AND HE IS HELPING HER' Mai yelled her voice echoed down the empty hallway

'How do you know that' Masako said dryly

'Your dreams have returned' Lin smirked at Naru who looked away guiltily

'Yes, I got told that Miss Jones and the fake hotel owner are working together' Mai pulled Naru towards the exit 'are you lot coming or what'

'You got told by who' Takigawa asked

'Err... someone who died' Mai bit her lip and avoided eye contact with the others

'I think we should go with her' John said 'has she ever let us down before' Mai smiled at him

'Sounds like a plan' they all ran to the car, unknown to them Miss Jones heard all of their conversation

'Hmm so her little spirit friend managed to get through to her like that will ever happen again' a small smirk tugged at the edge of her mouth. She closed her eyes and went into her own dreamland and there was Gene chained to a white tree surrounded by other spirits in the black forest.

'Here's where we left them' Takigawa pulled into small inn on the edge of a forest

* * *

'Is it just me or does this place creep you out' Ayako asked

'It's not just me then' John smiled

'Lin stop' Naru said when Lin stopped, he jumped out and ran towards the edge of the road

'What is it Naru' Lin called

'I think we're at the right place' Naru called back

They all got out the van and gasped at what Naru was staring at.

'Oh god, it's that girl who interrupted us when they were getting attacked by those chairs' Lin said 'I never saw her much after'

'Is she alive' John asked

'Yes but call an ambulance her pulse is very faint' Naru looked down 'Mai is there anything else'

'Yes I was told to look at her family' Mai nodded 'that was it, I did call you an idiot scientist right?'

'Yeah' Naru rolled his eyes

'Good, that has a ring to it Im going to use it' Mai stuck her tongue out at him

'Not you too' Lin smirked

'Let's get moving, Masako and Ayako wait here for the ambulance' Naru ordered, they nodded and the rest of them headed towards the inn 'Lin look up their family while we're driving'

'_Mai'_ a voice rang out through her head

'What?' she looked round

'No one said anything Mai' Naru looked into her eyes for the first time since their argument

'Oh' she looked away and sighed

'_Her re__al name is __Momoko and her first name is __Leiko tell them quickly.._.' Gene's pleading voice trailed off again like he was being dragged away by someone

'Her real name is Leiko Momoko' Mai said quickly

'Mai breathe you look a bit green' John said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

'I just hope we get there in time' Mai put a hand over her heart which was beating franticly

'We will Mai' Naru smiled slightly at her

'The Momoko family have always had great but dark physic skills' Lin said 'dating back till around World War 2 when an entire orphanage burned to the ground when a report came in of child cruelty'

'That's why they had cuts and bruises up and down their legs' Naru said partially to himself

'And why it burned down' Mai added 'what else'

'Ever since they disappeared after the police declared them wanted, nothing much else' Lin sighed

'She must have a lot of physic energy to pull this off' Naru thought

'DON'T BOTHER COMING FOR THE CHILDREN THEY ARE ALL DEAD NOW' a voice screamed in Mai's head, she placed a hand to her head 'well at least you saved one child but that child won't be you if you stand in my way' Leiko's voice blocked out all the one's of her friends 'do you want to join poor Gene, after all I can make you die the same way'

'What does that mean' Mai asked aloud

'Has your boss not told you' Leiko's voice cackled loudly 'I don't want to spoil the surprise' her voice got quieter to the end

'Mai what is it, what does what mean' Takigawa asked concern laced in his worried voice

'Oh nothing just talking to my spirit guide' Mai lied quickly as they got closer to the inn.

'The master did warn you' the fake hotel owner smiled evilly with all his teeth on show, a gust of air hit Mai and she fell backwards her head cracking against the floor as she bounce several times against the cold floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there long time no see eh? **FIRST**I would like to say I am extremely sorry for not updating for ages I feel horrible so this chapter is extra long YAY **SECOND**my excuses are 1. I've been doing my exams 2. My brother is getting married on the 26th and im a bridesmaid been busy in dress fittings 3. really bad writers block and when I could write my mum interrupts me and when I go back to writing I couldn't.  
Hope you like this chapter as I took me days and it took overall 6 and a half hours to write and check.. probs be checked badly as it is 4 am... ALL NIGHT IT TOOK ME  
Also I will be writing one more chapter after this as there will be some questions like did they live? what happened to? so yeah I'll clear it up in the next chapter

_**WARNING**_- there is violence and a bit of gore... would have had to put rating up but i took the worst parts out... they where about internal organs... moving on so please dont say I didnt warn you and no smart arses saying this should have a warning AS I DID WARN YOU right here ^-^  
thanks and enjoy... oh yeah I dont own anything ^-^

* * *

'MAI'

While Lin, Takigawa and John hurried to Mai's aid, Naru thought it would be better to run after the unknown man who was sprinting away from them towards the rundown house.

'There's no point trying to run after me, master will hunt you down eventually' he screamed ducking in the house but when Naru tried to get in through the window as well but when his hand got close something invisible scorched it.

'Damn it' he looked at the building trying to figure something out.

'Mai are you okay' Takigawa shouted shaking Mai's small body

'Im fine Monk are you okay' her eyes fluttered open 'I feel like someone's been tap dancing on my head though'

'We're fine Mai' John smiled 'let's go help Naru'

'I think Lin's already on it' Takigawa pointed to Lin running towards where Naru went

'We best help them' Mai said trying to get up but Takigawa pushed her back down

'No Mai you stay here, it's obvious that she's trying to get to you,' when Mai tried to interrupt, he quickly added 'and Naru would agree'

'Since when do I do what Naru tells me too?'

'She has a point' John smiled and they all ran after Naru and Lin.

'There's no way in unless you want to burn yourself' Naru hissed

'John' Lin looked at him who was currently studying the surroundings

'I think it might work but Im not sure maybe Monk would be better for this one' he sighed but got his water out just in case

'That's it' Mai smirked 'I know how to get through'

Before the others could ask, Mai crouched down and leaped through the window. Naru and the other's where horrified when they could see smoke and smell burning clothing. After a few minutes of antagonising silence, they heard movement.

'Mai are you okay' Takigawa called

'Yes Im fine just a few burns' she called back and released the electric current that was being sent all over the house.

'Let me do the dangerous stuff in future Mai' the monk smiled and hugged her

'Im sorry, it was hard to explain how I knew no psychic energy was being used'

'We would have believed you anyway' Naru mumbled

'What was that?' John asked much to Naru's annoyance

'Come on we have to find her' he said clearly

'_I did warn you not to come after me' _a softer voice rang out in her mind this time

'We were too late' Naru sighed and Mai snapped out of her daydream

'Oh no' she cried

'Shibuya Psychic Research' one of the bodies rose up and looked them straight in the eye they recognised it

'Jordan' Naru said

'Why are you looking at me like that?' he asked while Mai gasped 'What'

'Look in the mirror behind you' Lin said calmly

When he turned round he only saw the reflection of the team, most of them Mai was huddled behind them trying to keep it together.

'NO WAY' he shouted 'HELP ME'

'We can't your dead but you can help us' Naru said 'then we'll help you crossover'

'Okay I guess' Jordan looked at the floor and walked slowly over to them

'What was the last thing you remember?'

'This place and a chair covered in blood with various, let's say tools for now' he said starching the back of his head

'Was anyone there?'

'Yes now you've said that I can remember it a bit more' Jordan sighed 'I wish I was alive so I can beat the crap out of that lying cow'

'Miss Jones aka Leiko Momoko' Takigawa interrupted

'Yes her and that damn hotel owner. They stood over me and used said tools to cut my arms and legs to be honest I kinda can't remember what happened after, I think I must have blanked out or something' he said sheepishly

'Either that or you don't want to remember' Monk said 'it happens a person goes through a traumatic experience and they don't to remember what happened to them so they remove it from their memory'

'That's why some ghost don't pass on as they don't know how or if they die' Mai explained simply for Jordan's sake

'I get it, can I tag along so I can actually pass on'

'Yes and if you remember anything please tell us' Naru answered softly and they began to walk towards the last room on this level

'Mai' he grabbed her arm 'Im sorry'

She blushed and asked 'Why?'

'For some reason that might happen' he muttered and they walked in tense silence.

They checked the next room, 'Nothing' Takigawa moaned

'Not exactly' Lin said pointing to the missing hotel owner

'That's the real one then' Takigawa asked while John just looked repulsed

'Im guessing so' Lin replied 'looks like what Jordan said, enhanced interrogation'

'What?' Mai asked confusedly

'It probably better if you didn't know' Naru replied

'Tell me' Mai demanded

'Torture' Lin said

'Oh' she whispered.

They sprinted out the room and carried on up stairs. Takigawa kicked down the first door and there was nothing in. The second had the fake in, he was lying on the floor with wrists cut open. Lin moved to him and took his pulse but much to Mai's despair he shook his head.

'Let's keep moving' Naru said and pulled Mai away again

'We need to stop her' Mai announced determinedly

'I agree' Naru took hold of her cold hand and pulled her towards the last room.

'Took you a while, Mai and Jordan please come here for me' Leiko commanded and both of them suddenly stood up straight and marched over to her

'Hang she can control the kids'

'Here I thought you lot where strong, you've been my strongest opponents yet' Leiko laughed 'but that was just plain dumb'

'You can mock us when you've won' Naru growled 'now do your worst'

'That might have been either very stupid or very smart' Takigawa mumbled

'I agree with the Monk' Leiko smirked closing her eyes and she raised her arms above her head. As if the two teenagers where on strings, Mai and Jordan responded by moving towards them and grabbing a knife of the side of the table raising it just high enough to get them in lower abdomen. Lin raised his arm as well, Naru noticed this and shouted 'Lin don't even think about it'

'It won't hurt them that much and if we can beat her with them then I think we should do it' Lin said calmly

'No way in hell are you hurting my Mai' Naru glared

'Naru it might be the only way' Monk said through gritted teeth 'if we can stop them, then we can get to her'

'He has a point you know,' John trailed off because of the look of death he received from Naru

'Fine just don't hurt them too badly' Naru closed his eyes and braced himself. When he heard Lin whistle and a few bangs and crashes and he knew it was over. Naru opened his eyes and the two and gashes running up and down theirs arm, the wounds where bleeding slightly but not enough to cause some real damage.

'Right it's time for talking' Takigawa demanded

'You haven't worked it out yet have you?' Leiko smirked and her hand covered her face as she

'Then explain' Lin sighed _'Why do we always get the crazy ones'_ 'How where you able to cause that illusion and why did you do it'

'Why did I do it was an easy one, fun and revenge' Leiko smirked at the disgusted faces of SPR 'and as for how I did it, my whole family could do it Im not that sure and I have been doing for a while now, you see I tried it on some people who didn't matter and when I was good enough I managed to do it over in America then I got a job in Wales and did it there and managed to get a teaching job in England where I killed a few off then went on to do this. After a while I was able to have some effect on the spirits even the ones who I didn't kill'

'Mai's spirit guide' Naru mumbled 'you got to them as well'

'Yep' she smiled in pride and triumph and added 'anything else'

'Yes, why that particular illusion' Lin asked

'I played on the old rumours of that hotel and my little servant told me this place and it was perfect for my little experiments on the kids'

'What kind of experiments?' Takigawa asked while John making sort of squeaking sound and nearly passing out

'The usual,' she shrugged and explained 'how they tick'

Naru sort of "humped" and murmured 'Sadist'

'I suppose you can say that' she smiled and went on to say 'there was a few things I liked about the experiments, the main reason for doing them, was yes to see how the body worked but also the human brain and pain levels. I loved the way their heads smashed, cracked and caved in when I hit them was a hammer and it was so fun to see how long they could take the pain when I sliced their wrists with a blunt butter knife' she smiled blissfully

'That is disgusting' the Monk said

'I think blondie agrees' Leiko raised an eyebrow and point towards John who was leaning on the counter for support and he looked slightly green as well. There was sweat dripping down his face from the stress of the images running throughout his mind 'he's going faint or throw up, one of the two or maybe both, what a wimp'

'John just go if you can't handle it' Naru said keeping his composure and John nodded and ran out slamming the door behind him, Naru looked up at Leiko 'you really are insane'

'I'll take that as a compliment' she sighed and looked down 'so you can either give up or die trying to stop me, either way you'll die'

'Or you can give up' Lin said 'I have already stopped them'

'I have other downstairs' Leiko reminded them

'Monk go help John' Naru muttered thinking of the exorcist trying to stop all those teenagers by himself, Takigawa nodded and ran out.

'It's just us now' Leiko smirked 'Naru or Kazuya do you want to see your brother?'

'What?' Naru gasped and looked genially shocked

'I have him locked away in my little illusion'

'Am I right in thinking he is Mai's spirit guide?' Lin asked clicking on

'Yes took you long enough to figure it out'

'Why didn't she tell me?' Naru cried softly

'As he didn't tell her, he let her believe that it was her imagination leading her towards the right conclusion' Lin explained

'Well done but that's going off topic now isn't it'

'No, I would not like to see him' Naru confirmed 'the reason is personal but if the circumstances where different then of course I would see him again without having to reply to that stupid question'

'Fine let's get on with this epic battle then' Leiko smirked and pushed her selves up 'Im going to have fun with this'.

*Mai's dream world... sort of*

'You didn't listen to me' Mai opened her eyes quickly to find Gene looking down at her

'I know Gene but I couldn't stand around and wait for them to perhaps come back in one piece'

'I understand but leave here' Gene pleaded

'I can't I woke up here, let me help you' she walked over and knelt down next to him

'No Mai don't untie me, you'll get hurt I know she's put a trap for anyone who tries' he looked up at her and smiled 'Mai go back to him there's still time before she fully gets control of you'

'What do you mean Gene' she asked

'Go back to Noll or as you call him Naru'

'No that the other thing you said' Mai's head drooped a little when she heard that

'When she can get inside your head she can start to control you, then you she causes illusions and then she can kill you from the inside out' Gene explained 'don't let her get anymore inside you head or you dead, well more than you are now'

'WHAT' she exclaimed

'Im sorry but you are dead Mai' he said in a comforting way

'HOW, WHEN, WHY' she stuttered

'When you jumped through the window, think back even Jordan knew and said about fading you'll start to fade soon, even now you have no reflection' he nodded to a shards of broken glass on the floor, she looked into them and screamed he was right she had no reflection.

'But the others got through okay' she trailed off

'You disabled it, she wanted you to die to get at Naru so she implanted the thought in your head'

'Oh god so Im actually dead'

'Not yet if they beat her in time you'll go into a coma and wake up when your body is healed properly' Gene said still sounding like he was comforting the blow

'Well that's good, so how do I help them kick her skinny behind' Mai said with a hint of sarcasm at the end

'By finding the weakness of this place' Gene said

'That's not helping me here' Mai sighed as well as Gene

'And I thought you were getting smarter, this place runs off dark thoughts sit there and think of all the happy things that has happened to you'

'You could have said that earlier then tell me I was nearly dead' Gene rolled his eyes and watched her cross her legs concentrating hard on the happy things.

'Or you could go and find the others that are trapped here and get them to help you' Gene smirked at the look of utter desperation on the teens face

'That would be a better idea the more the merrier' Mai rolled her eyes and got up

'Be careful and don't talk to the ones with an American accent'

'Got it and why is that?'

'They got the more experimental side of Leiko, she was testing how far her powers could let her mess with a child's brain' Gene growled in revulsion

'Do I want to know?' Mai asked sounding nervous

'No, not unless you want to have nightmares in your comatose state' he tried to make a joke out of it but it still made Mai nervous as she walked into the forest 'AND BE CAREFUL OF HER TRAPS'.

**Lin and Naru**

'God didn't think this would be so hard' Naru muttered

'I know she keeps summoning spirits to shield her' Lin muttered back watching Leiko giggled as she hasn't moved a spot since the start of the fight while Naru and Lin have sweat dripping down their faces from dodging and the strain of trying to keep up with her

'Lin I have an idea but I need Mai's help' Naru looked over at the petit girl lying on the side near Leiko's feet.

**Takigawa and John**

'Wont they hurry up' Takigawa cried holding the door shut

'I know Im running out of stuff to barricade the door with' John called running over with a lamp in his hands

'HOW IS A LAMP HELPFUL RIGHT NOW?'

'Well the sofa in the other room is too heavy to push by myself' John mumbled

'Take the cushions off and then push it' Takigawa wailed 'or hold the door while I do it'

'Fine but don't blame me if they get through'

'They won't and if they do, never mind your holy water, you have a lamp to protect yourself with'

'Not funny' John pouted and swapped places with the monk.

**Mai**

'Mai' a dreamy voice called out

'Who's there?'

'Helena, nice to see you again, are you dead?' Mai turned round and it was indeed Helena

'No but if you don't help me I will be along with my friends' Mai said

'Why should I help you?' she asked

'You have a right to be angry as we didn't get there in time to save you, Im so sorry we couldn't save anyone she was using a illusion so we didn't notice anything' Mai explained apologetically 'but I swear I will make sure she's pays for what she's done'

'That's not going to work, she can't be beaten' Helena sighed and started to glide away

'Helena there is a way by beating her from the inside and out, gather everyone who will listen and bring them to my friend who looks like,'

'Naru but isn't, I know I talked to him' she interrupted her 'okay I will as I trust you but this doesn't mean I will believe you'

'Thank you for even listening to me' Mai smiled 'I truly am sorry and if I survive Im going to hit Naru everyday for leaving you alone, you where so nice to me and I want to help you'

'Thank you' she smiled and glided away

'Right back to finding ghosts, usually they find me' Mai sighed and continued walking.

After what seemed like hours she came across some ghost the same age as her. She slowly walked over to them and waited till they noticed her.

'What do you want?' one of them said in a thick welsh accent

'To talk' Mai said

'About'

'Setting you free'

'We're listening' another looked up curiously

'I can't explain it now but do you the spirit who is chained to a tree?' she asked

'Yeah'

'Go to him and tell him Mai sent you and if you see others like you and they want to be free from the this hell hole tell them to go with you'

'Okay' they got up and went in the direction Mai came from

'This is easier than I thought' Mai muttered and came across a group of American teenagers 'oh why did I open my big mouth'

'Did I just hear you right?' one asked 'you can set us free'

'I hope so' Mai said quietly

'How, we've tried everything' a girl no younger than 10 called out from behind the oldest of the group

'It's hard to explain' Mai shuffled uncomfortably on the spot

'But it could be possible' a male voice called Mai recognised it

'Jordan' Mai called 'Im so happy to see you'

'Not many people say that about me but thanks anyway,' he grinned and shrugged 'you worked it out then' the pointed to her body, she looked at her hand it was turning ghostly white

'Yeah and yes it is possible'

'Then we should at least try it' he said

'I don't know we've been through enough' the oldest said

'You don't have to do it, all I ask is you listen to what I say' Mai mumbled sadly

'Hmm can we think about it?'

'Yes and Im so incredibly sorry'

'Don't go there' one snapped

'Okay' Mai flinched.

They huddled together and whispered to each other. The young girl looked round sometimes to make sure Mai was still there, when they broke apart the oldest said 'We will listen but a word of warning we have come to terms with what happens and we want just to get out of here, if you continue on this path you will come across not just traps but those who don't want to be saved. Your best shot is to follow the path to your right but be prepared to be socked I've seen a child of 5 trapped here as well as a 19 year old'

'Thanks for the warning,' Mai smiled

'Good luck to you and there is a trap down that path too but you can go round it'

'Any more tips?'

'No you can work it out yourself' she smirked and went with the others

'Are you coming Jordan?' she asked hoping he'd say yes as she was a little bit frightened

'Yeah I know where the trap is so I can make sure you don't get caught in it' he held her hand and pulled in the direction of the other ghosts.

Mai, with help of those who spread the word, managed to convince over 100 ghosts to go to Gene including the 19 and 5 year olds the American had mentioned she was shocked to see them she thought they were exaggerating. She ran back to Gene with Jordan at her heels.

'Im back'

'With company' he smiled 'well done Mai' he got up and hugged her

'How did you get lose' she gasped

'I helped him, turns out Im quite handy at undoing traps wish I could have done so earlier'

'Helena' Mai grabbed her and hugged her

'Okay,' she hugged her back and pulled away 'now tell us Mai how can we get out of here'

'I can answer that' Gene stepped forward grabbing everyone's attention 'as you can see this place runs on fear and hopelessness, so how do you defeat the darkness? Destroy the darkness within yourself by spreading light around you. Leiko works with the mind and the body so remember a time when your where health and the happiest time of your life, imagine your body wasn't in pain, imagine you never met her, imagine your life now before this happened'

'Is that it?' one of the Americans asked and gossip erupted throughout the group

'Not exactly,' Gene sighed 'you need to think of Leiko'

'Sorry who is this Leiko?'

'The one who sent you here' Mai called

'But shouldn't she be dead after all this time?'

'No she was young in her twenties' argument's grew over the group

'HEY' Jordan and Helena yelled 'listen'

'Some where sent by older members of the family, it's now 2010' Gene shouted

'Oh what happened in the war who won?' a English person called out

'England but everyone's friends now, well kinda' Mai sighed

'Good'

'Hey shut up, Im from Japan, what if we had won?'

'SHUT IT' Jordan yelled

'Thanks, you need to imagine the person who sent you here and you need to put a pane of glass in front of you and push them out of the picture and your mind. Now there will be a lot of resistance but we have people on the outside keeping her busy. If you can do that your mind will be set free and you can be at peace' Gene breathed out when he had finished

'Sounds easy enough' a boy laughed

'Bet it's not though'

'There isn't all of us here, so she can still use those spirits to fight back'

'But she'll be weak from fighting us back and fight Naru and Lin two very skilled PK users' Gene smirked 'I trust them completely and once they know Mai is fine Naru will finish her off'

'Is he that strong?' Jordan asked

'Yeah I've seen his power, I bring out the worst in him so I got him to use it in our 2nd most dangerous case and it was unbelievable'

'Wow' they saw and heard gasps and stunned faces from the crowd

'Now we have to do this all together so listen to me' Gene commanded 'only push her out when I say so, now think of a happy place' they all closed their eyes including Gene. He gave a few minutes to think and let the memory sink in 'now think of the glass pushing them out'

There was silence. Absolute silence.

**Lin and Naru**

'WHAT HOW CAN THEY DO THAT,' Leiko looked at Mai's body 'THAT DAMN BRAT I'LL KILL HER WITH MY BEAR HANDS' she lunged for Mai but Lin got there first the knife Leiko brought out stabbed him in the ankle, Lin gritted his and whistled. The blade was slashed out of her hand but it didn't seem to bother her as much as missing Mai.

**Takigawa and John**

'They seemed to have stopped' John whispered

'No shit Sherlock, I'll take a quick look' Takigawa whispered back. He opened the door with a creak and pecked in 'that's weird they are all standing still and with their eyes closed'

'Shall I go tell Naru' John asked

'No I will but first I'll help you move the cabinet to build up the barricade'

'Okay thanks and be careful' John sighed

'Im always careful' the monk said sounding hurt then there was a loud bang and John found him rubbing his head as the so called careful monk and walked into the cabinet to was supposed to be moving, John couldn't help but laugh.

**Lin, Naru and now Takigawa**

'Thought you might need some help as the spirits downstairs are standing still doing pretty much nothing' the monk grinned pulling Lin away from Leiko who had a spirit protecting her

'Thanks, John does have his holy water on him so he should be okay now'

'That's not possible' Leiko groaned 'how can they do this but I can still win with only 20 spirits'

'Looks like we have the upper hand, up to Naru up to performing tonight?' Lin smirked

'Not yet Mai isn't out of there' Naru looked at her in Lin's arms _'she looks so determined all of a sudden'_

'NO' Leiko screamed and dropped to the floor

'MAI' Lin cried out watching Mai's brown eyes open

'We did it' Mai whispered letting her eyes shut again 'Im so tired but I need to help you'

'You did it Mai, rest now' Naru breathed a sigh of relief 'now for you, summon all your spirits I'll take them all out in one shot'

'I think you should leave' Jordan said smiling his body completely transparent now

'You've used up all your energy pushing her out, right?' Lin asked

'Yeah Mai's in bad shape Gene said she could go into a coma no sorry she will as she used up the most energy' Jordan looked sadly at Naru.

**John and the others**

'John it's not over but we want to help' a voice called from the other side of the door 'sorry for attacking you as well, we weren't in our right minds but we want to make it up to you'

'Err okay' John said pulling everything away 'good to have you back'

'Thank you' another teen said gliding past him

'Your welcome, have a good after life' John called

'Thank you for helping us' a teenage girl hugged him and followed her friend upstairs

'At least they can be at peace now' John smiled and collapsed on the sofa.

'Get out of here' Naru insisted

'You'll need help' Lin and Takigawa replied

'He has us' the spirits called

'Thank god you got here' Gene called stepping out of the wall 'I'll need help pushing her back into her own mind'

'Im seeing double' Takigawa rubbed his eyes

'He's my dead twin brother' Naru said 'hello Gene'

'Hello Noll' Gene smirked 'what no sarcasm?'

'Not today, Im a bit busy' Naru replied

'Well better get started then, it would be safer to get out there's going to be at least 100 plus ghosts in here, when you hear nothing then we're done'

'Okay' Takigawa said still stunned and carried Mai in his arms and helped Lin out the door leaving Naru and the others with Leiko

'Im not going down without a fight, my spirits will protect me' she smirked and pointed to all the spirits facing Naru but they all walked towards them and turned round facing Leiko 'what'

'We fight with you no longer' they said shaking their heads

'Traitors, my ancestors made you stronger'

'They tested on our DNA hoping to make us stronger and smarter than any other human and failed as soon as they opened us up' one called

'I think your alone now, so brother after you' Gene smiled and Naru smirked his trade mark smirk and gathered up PK energy in his hand. When he thought it was the right amount to at least stun her and not kill him he released it. Most of the older ghosts swiftly followed it margining with it. It became even bigger and Leiko could do nothing to prevent her fate. After the assault she tried getting up but couldn't, she got to her knees instead and coughed up blood

'You think that can kill me you are very wrong' she coughed again bring more blood up

'Yes but Im planning to seal you in your own mind' Gene laughed and the ghosts and Gene ran at Leiko, there was a flash of blinding light there was nothing. Naru closed his eyes and brought his bruised and red hand to shield his eyes next thing he knew was darkness.

Case Closed.

* * *

Well that was the end of that hope you enjoyed sorry about mistakes as it is quite early/late but when you can write you can write  
Thanks to all the people who have reviewed:

Flamegirl5500  
and  
Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan  
Have a cookie or Naru... choose a cookie its sweeter HAHA im so evil.. have Naru he'll last longer


	5. Chapter 5

One Month Later...

'You know there is a wonderful thing called emotions' Mai called to Naru who was sitting reading with an emotionless expression 'you could experiment by using them'

'I think I've had enough of experiments' he muttered 'an experiment is what got us in this situation'

They were both trapped in a world that had no beginning or end. Mai and Naru were trapped somehow in joint comas, their worlds had become one and it was driving Mai up the wall literately sometimes. Their world could be whatever they wanted it to be but with Naru's lack of imagination it was dark and had nothing but a few books so Mai was left to float around asking questions.

'I don't care' Mai stuck her tongue out at him and sighed at the lack of communication between them 'can we at least have a tv?'

'No that will be too loud, try reading it's much more peaceful' he rolled his eyes 'you might learn a thing or two'

'You are so boring' Mai glided over to him and snatched his book

'Give that back' he ordered

'It's a joint world I can do what I want and I want this book'

'Mai' he smiled at her showing some emotion

'That's not going to work' she smiled happily and floated off

'Damn her' Naru sighed and chased after her.

**SPR**

'The doctors said it would take a while for them to fully heal but they should be back with us by the end of the year' Lin said sitting down

'That's good, I've missed them so much' Ayako smiled and relaxed back into the bench they were sitting on

'After England where are we going next?' John asked

'Wales then America' Masako sighed 'did she have to make a world trip out of it'

'Put it this way at least we can see the world' Takigawa muttered drinking his coke

'In eighty days' Lin added chuckling a little

'WHOA Lin just made a joke' they all looked round at him

'Don't stare at me like I've somehow lost my head' Lin muttered.

**Gene and someone who is slightly insane**

'LET ME OUT I DESERVE SOMETHING BETTER THAN THIS'

'LEIKO SHUT THE HELL UP' Gene yelled at the women who was banging on the nonexistent walls 'we are not going to get out of here till Mai or Naru wakes up so shut up you crazy idiot'

'Someone's touché today' Leiko rolled her eyes and sighed 'I just want to get out of here its driving me insane'

'More insane you mean' Gene mumbled 'you know with you being here at least I won't be bored'

'Was that a complement?'

'No an insult, with you acting insane is very amusing to watch as you look like a complete moron' he grinned and laid back.

~~Time skip- 1 year~~

'MAI HERE'

'Now what' a grumpy teenage girl stomped out and yelled 'NARU MUST I REMIND YOU THAT IM HUMAN UNLIKE YOU, YOU DAMN NARCISSIST'

'Get the ear plugs and violin music out ready' Ayako mumbled

'Get me the case files for that apparent haunting at the old mansion' Naru said sweetly as he could get

'Don't know why she's acting up he always gets his way in the end' Takigawa mumbled watching the drama before them

'I was busy making your tea' Mai pouted

'And you do a great job of boiling water' he smirked leaning forward

'And you do a great job of being a idiot scientist' Gene laughed in Mai's head

'See Gene agrees with me' Mai stuck her tongue out at her boss

'Why couldn't they be out cold for a few more months, it was nice and quiet without them' Lin sighed putting ice of his head ache

'We heard that' Mai and Naru glared at them then laughed with them.

'Just another day with SPR' Mai thought looking around at her family and the closest one of all Naru who suddenly found emotions but the best thing about that was Masako's face when they found them in his office.

Meanwhile...

'THAT DAMN GENE TRICK ME' Leiko yelled at her mental prison, she paused and looked around. She clenched her fist so tightly it began to shake 'AGAIN'.

* * *

Me again for the last time... everyone say aww...aww... well I hope you enjoyed the drama and sorry that its kinda short but hey this was just to tie up old ends like did mai and naru get together what happened to gene and the rest of SPR yep just like what mai said just another day or story with the SPR gang

Like to say thanks to those who fav/alerted this story and a special thanks too...

Flamegirl5500

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan

BloddyXandra

Weezer2490


End file.
